


Skull Tattoo

by sammysouffle (talesandthings)



Series: Soulmates [1]
Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Fluff, M/M, Post-Season/Series 01, Soulmate-Identifying Marks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-03
Updated: 2017-04-03
Packaged: 2018-10-14 08:38:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10532832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/talesandthings/pseuds/sammysouffle
Summary: Matt may not be Foggy's soulmate according to the universe, but he was his soulmate in every other sense of the word





	

**Author's Note:**

> I always thought about this trope. Like what if you were already in love with someone else when you got your soulmate mark.

“I need to show you something.” Foggy shifted his weight from one foot to another, standing at the entrance of Matt’s kitchen. He was only in his boxers and he felt exposed in the daylight coming from the ceiling to floor paneled windows.

Matt’s hand stilled around the coffee mug he was bringing up to his lips. He turned to raise a bushy eyebrow at the other man. “Show me?”

Foggy chuckled and hoisted himself onto the wooden countertop. He then reached out to take Matt’s hand and then directed his friend between his open legs. “Yeah, if we’re actually going to get into something here then there can’t be any more secrets between us.”

Matt smirked, feeling the pointed glare Foggy gave him and nodded, “Okay. So what did you wanna show me?” He asked tracing his fingers over light hairs that covered Foggy’s chest.

Foggy let out a soft gasp and his toes curled where they were bracketing Matt’s shins. “I didn’t think this through,” he mumbled under his breath.

It was Matt’s turn to laugh and the sweet sound filled the empty, making Foggy feel warm all over. “Nope, you didn’t.” Matt leaned in and bumped his nose against the blond’s cheek before placing a gentle kiss on the side of his lips.

Foggy tucked a stray hair behind his ear and cleared his throat. “Anyway, don’t freak out but I- I wanted to show you the tattoo that appeared on my skin a few weeks ago.” His voice sounded alien to his own ears and he couldn’t help but flinch.

“What do you mean, appeared? How does a tattoo just appear-” Matt stopped and a shadow of realization fell over his face. “It’s a soulmate mark.”

Foggy’s heart skipped a beat when Matt tried to pull his hand away. But the older man refused to let him go and held Matt’s hand in place. He moved it to where an inflamed red scar spread over his heart and used Matt’s callused fingers to trace it. Sounds of Matt and Foggy’s synchronized breaths echoed through the kitchen. After a couple of beats, Foggy let his hand slip away.

Matt continued to explore Foggy’s branded skin and his red lips parted a little. “What is it? A head?”

“It’s a skull. A kind of creepy looking skull, to be honest.” Foggy gave a disheartened reply and closed his eyes. When he opened them again, he found Matt watching him with curiosity. “What?”

“Nothing, just- I’m not going to pretend that I’m not disappointed. Kinda always thought you would be my soulmate.” Matt moved his hand to cup the left side of Foggy’s face and the other attorney leaned into the touch. “But if this person, whoever they are, ever come around and I know for sure that they’re going to treat you right then I’ll gladly let you go.”

Foggy may not be great at reading people like his best friend but he was fluent in Matt Murdock. So he knew his friend was trying to push down his own feelings and do the right thing here. Damn his Catholic guilt. Foggy reached out and took Matt’s face between his hands, “Shut up, you idiot. I love you.” The blond’s heart sped up the moment those three words left his mouth but he knew he couldn’t back away now. “And I am not going to leave you for some person I’ve never even met. The universe is cruel and stupid and I have no fucking clue why it didn’t make you my soulmate. I've woken up every morning since the first day of Law School to check if a tattoo of a cane, or red glasses, or even your stupid floppy hair appeared somewhere on my skin. That's how much I wanted you to be my soulmate. But then I realized that you Matthew Michael Murdock, are already my soulmate in every sense of the word. I don’t need some mark to tell me that.” By the time he finished, Foggy noticed a stray tear running down Matt’s cheek. So he leaned in and knocked their foreheads together. “Now I don’t care who this skull person is. But they would be disappointed to find out that I have been in love with my best friend for 5 years. There's nothing that can change that.”

A giant goofy smile spread across Matt’s face and he rubbed their noses together. “Not to sound like an asshole, but it makes me happy that you’ll pick me over them.”

“You always sound like an asshole. But you’re cute so that makes up for the assholery.” Foggy chuckled but deep down he was a little disappointed that Matt didn’t say ‘I love you’ back.

“I may be an asshole but I am your-”

Foggy’s face scrunched up in disgust, “Please don’t finish that sentence”

Matt broke out into a full body laughter and stepped back, “Well, what can I say? I am a romantic at heart.” When his laughter subsided he gave Foggy an embarrassed look. “The feeling is mutual, by the way. I love you too.”

Foggy grinned and fisted Matt’s ratty white shirt before pulling the dark haired man for a kiss. It was chaste and lasted only a second before Matt pulled away and rested his hands on Foggy’s hips. “I- I actually have a mark too.”

The blond’s eyes widened in shock, “What?”

“You didn’t notice it last night?”

“Uh… I was kind of preoccupied with the fact that you had your dick in my ass, Matt.” Foggy's unabashed reply made Matt’s cheeks turn pink. “Well, where is this tattoo?” He continued to ask with fake enthusiasm. He wasn’t too thrilled by the fact that Matt already had a soul mate out there somewhere.

“On my left cheek.”

Foggy frowned and turned Matt’s face to examine it but found nothing there. “I don’t see anything.”

“Of my ass,” Matt added after a second and his face resembled a ripe tomato.

Foggy blinked at his scruffy friend and then broke out into fits of laughter, “Seriously?”

“Yep, I would show you but you’re an asshole so I won’t. Besides, it’s in Braille.”

“Wait… so it’s not a picture like the rest of us?” Foggy asked once his laughter subsided. “That’s strange.”

Matt shrugged and leaned in to rest his face in the crook of Foggy’s neck, “Not that strange. I guess the universe tries to be accommodating to people with visual impairment.”

Foggy ran his hand through Matt’s short hair sighed, “That’s actually very nice of the universe.” He lifted his shoulder to knock on Matt’s chin when he realized something. “Wait, so does this mean you’ve already met your soulmate and you didn’t tell me?”

“There’s nothing to tell. She and I decided that we were better off as platonic soulmates. We still have a bond and I can feel her presence in the back of mind but that's all I am gonna get.” Matt explained as he nuzzled Foggy’s neck.

“Please tell me it's not Elektra."

A displeased sound reverberated through Matt’s chest at the name, “No. It’s not Elektra.”

“Then who?”

“Claire”

Foggy felt a twang of hurt in his heart when he heard the name. But at the same time, he was glad that it was Claire because Foggy trusted her with Matt. “Oh," he mumbled.

Matt moved his face away from Foggy’s neck and looked up to give the blond an adorably confused look. “Have you met your soulmate then? I mean, that’s how you get the mark, don’t you?”

“I haven’t met them. I only noticed this after I got back from the hospital following the blast. So I guess I crossed paths with them while I was there and I was too hopped up on painkillers to realize it.”

Matt reached out and ran his fingers over the mark once again. “Wonder who they are. And why is your mark a skull of all things?”

"I am curious too but at the same time, I don’t wanna know anymore about them than I already do. I can sometimes feel their presence in the back of my mind. Sometimes it’s very faint, like they’re dying or something and other times it’s so intense I could scream.”

“Maybe they’re going through some stuff?”

“Aren’t we all,” Foggy grumbled “So what does yours say? Claire?”

“No, it says Night Nurse.”

“Huh? I don’t get it,” Foggy’s forehead scrunched up in confusion “Why Night Nurse? Why not something like Badass Nurse?”

“I don’t know. Claire’s mark is a pair of a Devil horns.”

The blond gawked in response. “No way! If it’s somewhere visible then people may think she’s into Devil worship or something.”

“Well then, it's a good thing it’s on the right cheek of her ass."

“Okay, I could have gone my whole life without knowing that." Foggy feigned disgust and then added. "I think a lot about what Karen's soulmate would be like. I always imagined she would be a spunky girl who makes her smile all the time. God knows Karen needs that.”

“Do you sit around thinking about everyone’s soulmate?”

“No, only yours and Karen’s,” Foggy replied before jumping off the counter “Now, enough of soulmate talk. Make me some breakfast, Murdock. I am starving and you promised me pancakes last night.”

“I can’t be held accountable for anything I promised last night," Matt argued as Foggy threw his arms around the younger man’s neck and kissed his cheek.

“Nope, your words were legally binding. I am gonna go take a shower and use up all your expensive shampoo and body wash and then I am going to steal your clothes.” Foggy smacked Matt’s ass, making the other man yelp before he headed out of the kitchen.

“Hey Foggy?” Matt called out as Foggy was about to round the corner

“Yeah?”

“Do you think we’ll be okay?”

His best friend sounded so vulnerable and small that it almost broke Foggy’s heart. “We always are, Matty.”

Of course, they’re going to okay. If the whole Daredevil revelation didn’t break them apart then nothing would. Matt may not be Foggy's soulmate according to the universe, but he was the blond's soulmate in every other sense of the word. Foggy just hoped whoever this skull person was, they would understand his sentiment.

**Author's Note:**

> Dun dun dun. Who could the skull person be? As I was writing this, I realized there are two people in the MCU right now with a skull symbolism.


End file.
